


самое ужасное Рождество

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Каждое Рождество они встречают вместе — но в этот раз, похоже, всё пойдёт не по плану.
Relationships: John Egbert & Jade Harley & Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	самое ужасное Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где не было игры, и вся бета-четвёрка выросла обычными — в меру своей необычности — людьми.

— Но я так ждала этого! Мы всегда отмечали Рождество вместе, вчетвером! Я только хотела нарядить ёлку пораньше, и не так уж и холодно было...  
— Я же говорила, — Роуз произносит это назидательным тоном и, кажется, вот-вот поднимет указательный палец вверх, словно строгая учительница.  
Роуз не до выразительных жестов, её руки заняты: она отрывает край красно-синего пакетика, высыпает содержимое в чашку и косится на готовящийся закипеть чайник. Поверх чёрного костюма накинут домашний оранжевый фартук: не было времени переодеться, Роуз примчалась с работы, как только получила сообщение. Джейд виновато хлюпает носом.  
— Прости, — она поплотнее закутывается в пушистый розовый плед. Возле Роуз неловко: та — деловая, стильная даже в дурацком фартучке, с идеальным макияжем и ровной укладкой. Джейд же растрёпанная, с покрасневшим носом и слезящимися глазами, на ней одна из бесчисленных безразмерных футболок и домашние шорты с осминожками. Их она прикрывает пледом с особым старанием.  
— Всё в порядке. Тебе следует отдохнуть, да и мне не помешает оторваться от дел.  
Джейд снова шмыгает, вытирает нос заботливо подсунутым платком и, откинувшись на подушку, стонет:  
— Это самое ужасное Рождество в моей жизни!  
Роуз садится рядом и подаёт чашку. От чашки с лекарством поднимается пар, и Джейд долго дует на неё. Отпивает глоток и морщится, высунув язык:  
— Какая гадость! Ух, как отвратительно болеть!  
— Я же говорила, — повторяет Роуз.  
Джейд тихо хнычет, но выпивает всё лекарство. За окном медленно опускаются крупные снежинки, прилипая к веткам, карнизам и растущим сугробам; небо чёрно-синее, и среди плавных белых искорок выделяются неподвижные звёзды. В городе их почти не видать, и Джейд украдкой наблюдает, как Роуз смотрит на них, и надеется, что это зрелище хоть как-то искупит её лучшей подруге необходимость бросить свои дела и ехать в пригород к заболевшей дурочке, не внявшей предупреждениям.  
Роуз улыбается сама себе, и Джейд, убаюканная тишиной, засыпает.

Утром ей становится чуть лучше. Роуз просыпается намного раньше, и, когда Джейд сонно зевает и садится на кровати, Роуз уже одета и готовит завтрак. Костюм аккуратно сложен на спинке дивана, его сменила мужская рубашка и одна из юбок хозяйки дома. Роуз повышает голос, чтобы её было слышно за шумом готовящейся еды:  
— Я сварила кашу с фруктами, но, если пожелаешь чего-то более сытного, сейчас как раз завершает свои страдания на сковороде яичница с беконом.  
Джейд что-то бессвязно бормочет, чихает и тянется за носовыми платками. Она старается сморкаться потише, ей кажется, Роуз противно с ней возиться, но, даже если и так, та никак этого не проявляет. Её движения точные и плавные, и когда она протягивает очередную порцию лекарства, Джейд старается не кривиться, но всё равно не удерживается:  
— Фу, оно такое горькое! Почему ты не купила что-нибудь сладкое? Есть же вкусные порошки от простуды!  
Джейд не сразу понимает, что Роуз улыбается: на ней нет макияжа, и непривычно видеть вместо чёрных точёных линий обычные пухловатые губы.  
— Потому что не стоит подкреплять отрицательные поступки позитивными стимулами, — её тон строг, но в глазах тоже пляшут смешинки. — Если бы тебе понравилось болеть, то ты бы так ничему и не научилась, а сей опыт даст тебе понимание того, как плохо часами гулять зимой в неуместной для сильного мороза одежде.  
— Бе-е-е-е! — Джейд показывает ей язык. — Ты злая и жестокая! Как же твои клиенты терпят тебя?  
Роуз поднимается с края кровати и подмигивает.  
— Я безупречно безжалостна, и именно это их и привлекает. Я не даю им обезболивающее, а исцеляю их разум по-настоящему.  
Это очень в её духе: ответить искренне на шутливый вопрос. Роуз иногда слишком серьёзная, и это заставляет чувствовать неловкость. Но без макияжа и в одежде не по размеру она совсем другая: домашняя и уютная.  
— Это ведь рубашка Дейва? — вдруг спрашивает Роуз.  
— Э? А, да! — Джейд улыбается. — Он иногда приезжает, когда хочет отдохнуть от фотовспышек и репортёров. Говорит, его вдохновляет мой сад!  
Роуз отходит к плите, наливает себе горячего какао, щедро швыряет в чашку горсть зефирок и замирает возле окна.  
— Как думаешь, — тихо говорит она, — Дейв приедет на Рождество?  
Снежинки продолжают медленно кружить, небо уже заволокло тучами, и теперь не понять, утро уже или день, и где вообще находится солнце — если оно ещё не зашло. Джейд тянет с ответом, потому что уже был звонок, и торопливое «ох, чувиха, тут ещё заебись сколько работы, какие нахуй праздники», и автоответчик с монотонным «Вы позвонили на личный телефон Дейва Страйдера, значит, этот прекрасный чувак вам обязательно перезвонит, когда закончит свои невъебенно важные дела».  
Роуз понимает без слов, грустно улыбается и отворачивается, глядя на заснеженные деревья.

На обед Роуз готовит овощи в духовке, и Джейд доползает до стола, чтобы поесть нормально.  
— А как же твои клиенты? Они не будут злиться?!  
Роуз пожимает плечами.  
— Я могу позволить себе отменить все встречи. Заслуженная репутация имеет свои преимущества: известно, что если я делаю то, что делаю, значит, имею на это вескую причину. Тем более, на носу Рождество.  
Джейд смеётся, но давится кашлем и молча доедает обед. Она думает, что описание Роуз — полная противоположность сумбурным и эпатажным действиям Дейва. Пресса уже не знает, что и думать, когда он вновь делает что-нибудь сумасбродное. Чаще всего им просто восхищаются.  
Дейв выбрал себе такую роль, но пока ему в ней хорошо, Джейд не против.

Темнеет рано и как-то незаметно быстро: ещё только что за окном было размазано серое пятно неба, а теперь ворохи белых хлопьев подбрасываются ветром то вверх, то вниз.  
— Будет метель, — говорит Роуз, крепче сжимая в руках чашку с какао.  
Джейд заворачивается в плед и чуть сдвигается, освобождая место рядом с собой. Когда Роуз усаживается на кровать, Джейд доверительно шепчет:  
— Джон приедет. Если ветер, значит, Джон уже в пути!  
Роуз кивает и улыбается, рассеянно глядя на всплывающие зефирки. Вместо тапок на ней толстые шерстяные носки с собачками, и Джейд наклоняется и щекочет пятки. Роуз взвизгивает, поджимая ноги под себя, и едва не проливает какао.  
— Это весьма коварно! — она пытается звучать обиженно, но срывается и смеётся.  
Джейд смеётся вместе с ней, пока их не прерывает автомобильный гудок. Роуз первая встаёт, придерживая рванувшуюся было за ней подругу.  
— Нет, милая, ты сидишь в постели, пока не спадёт температура.  
— Вот что по-настоящему коварно! — хнычет Джейд, но слушается.

Джон обнимает Роуз, и та делает вид, что сыплющийся с него снег вовсе не падает ей за шиворот и в воротник. Джон замечает это сам, ойкает, торопливо отдёргивает руки и беззащитно смеётся.  
— Дал последний концерт и примчался! — сообщает он, обнажая в улыбке кривой прикус. — Ох, кстати, я привёз вам подарки на Рождество, можешь попросить Джейд не подсматривать, пока я буду переносить их под ёлку?  
— С температурой она вряд ли заметит что-либо.  
Веселье мгновенно исчезает с раскрасневшегося лица Джона.  
— С ней всё в порядке?! Я могу съездить за лекарствами, если надо!  
— Я привезла с собой всё необходимое, — успокаивает его Роуз, зябко поводит плечами и не удерживается от вопроса: — Ты виделся с Дейвом?  
Джон вздыхает и чешет затылок, ероша гнездо из чёрных прядей.  
— Пару раз. Он заходил на мои выступления, хех, ну знаешь, весь такой ироничный в своих тёмных очках, мы с ним потолковали в гримёрке. Держится круто, но выглядит... как бы это сказать... заёбанным, что ли? Мне кажется, у него проблемы, но он никогда нам об этом не расскажет, правда?  
— Он не говорил, что собирается приехать?  
Джон опускает взгляд и нервно хихикает.  
— Эм, я напомнил ему о нашей рождественской встрече, он сказал, что попытается! — И добавляет: — Я уверен, что Дейв сделает всё возможное, чтобы добраться до нас!  
Роуз не отвечает. Джон тоже молчит, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и опустив плечи. Затем вдруг охает:  
— Если Джейд болеет, значит, она не сможет взять подарки из-под нашей ёлки!  
Роуз бросает взгляд за его плечо. Там, за окном, видна шикарная ель, наполовину наряженная к празднику. Украшения уже припорошены снегом, но яркие всполохи мишуры меж лохматых ветвей и налипшего снега видны даже в темноте. Бликуют сияющие бока шариков, но часть ели не тронута, а большая бело-золотая звезда едва заметна в сугробе у подножия дерева.  
— Джейд пыталась нарядить её для нас пораньше, — тихо говорит Роуз. — И кувыркнулась с лестницы в сугроб, когда вешала украшения на верхушку. Не ушиблась, зато набрала снега полный воротник, но со свойственной ей безалаберностью подумала об этом лишь когда окончательно простудилась.  
Джон вздыхает и качает головой. Затем вдруг хмурится:  
— Это же всегда делал Дейв... Он приезжал вечером и заканчивал с ёлкой, пока мы доставали из духовки имбирное печенье.  
Роуз лишь молча кивает. Джейд наверняка знала, что в этом году праздновать Рождество придётся втроём, оттого и полезла сама, хотя самым высоким из всей четвёрки вымахал Дейв — именно поэтому ему досталась привилегия водружать украшения на самый верх ели.  
— Похоже, в этом году славная традиция прервётся.  
«Традиции» всего семь лет, с тех пор, как дедушка Джейд предложил ей переехать в Америку и купить дом, что та с огромным удовольствием и сделала, наконец-то встретившись воочию со своими друзьями по переписке.  
На лице Джона отражается сомнение, но в конце концов он старательно улыбается:  
— Значит, в этот раз некому будет ныть, что на столе нет тамале, хех! Ой, точно, ветчину надо положить в холодильник!  
— Не стоит, — Роуз перехватывает у него сумки. — Думаю, можно приступать к готовке уже сейчас.

Джейд обиженно хлюпает носом на авторитарный приказ Роуз не вмешиваться, и, надев пушистый оранжевый свитер, отправляется развешивать украшения внутри дома. Она радостно мечется от порога к порогу, тянется наверх, пристраивая очередной венок или веточку с алым бантом. Джон подходит к Роуз, чтобы взять блюдо и поставить в духовку, замечает, что порция рассчитана на четверых, а то и пятерых, но ничего не говорит вслух, лишь улыбается виновато, как будто это из-за него Дейв не приедет.  
За хлопотами Рождество уже совсем близко, и за окном чернильная темнота с прорехами снежинок. Джейд, словно сыч, сидит на диване, кутаясь в любимый плед, Роуз сидит рядом с чашкой глинтвейна, а Джон увлечённо продолжает рассказывать про свои выступления:  
— ...и тогда он должен был взять любовное послание со стола и изображать чтение, но кто же знал, что непревзойдённый мастер юмора Джон Эгберт подсунет ему вместо чистого листа кое-какое письмо! — Джон выдерживает паузу. — Я написал ему, мол, дружище, не забудь сделать лицо потрагичнее, когда будешь играть эту сцену, и убрать стул за кулисы, а ещё сходи за бургером для Эгберта, если успеешь в антракт. Вы бы видели лицо этого парня, когда он развернул бумагу! Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться вслух, и всё это — под драматичный вой скрипок и хор!  
Джейд смеётся вместе с Джоном, ставит на колени тарелку, накалывает кусочек ветчины на вилку и окунает в клюквенный соус. И едва не роняет, когда слышит визг тормозов и глухой удар.  
— Что за... — начинает было Джон, но тут раздаётся низкий треск, медленно нарастающий и заканчивающийся ещё одним глухим ударом.  
Джейд вскакивает, опрокидывая тарелку, но Роуз опережает её, приникнув к оконному стеклу. Джон, бросив взгляд через её плечо, бормочет какие-то ругательства и тут же мчится к входной двери, на бегу накидывая куртку и матерясь, когда молния на ботинке не желает застёгиваться.  
Роуз продолжает ошеломлённо стоять у окна, глядя на уходящие в темноту следы шин, ведущие к врезавшемуся в ствол поваленной ели бордовому спорткару.

Первое, что кричит Джон, вбегая обратно в дом, это «Всё в порядке!». Затем слышится смех Дейва, и Роуз отмирает, оборачивается и несётся к двери. Джейд едва успевает за ней, путаясь в собственных ногах.  
Дейв приобнимает Джона, треплет ему волосы и фыркает, мол, чё за фигня. Его идеальная укладка растрёпана, на бледных щеках — румянец, а левая линза тёмных очков треснула.  
— Моя тачка давно армирована-бронирована, так что я даже в штаны не наложил, прикиньте. В смысле, я пиздец как извиняюсь, это было наше то самое дерево и вообще, но с хера ли, я разве в курсах, что там на дороге какой-то снежный апокалипсис?  
Роуз даже не спрашивает, зачем Дейву понадобилась бронированная машина, она просто бросается вперёд и обнимает его крепко-крепко. И чувствует, как он вздрагивает на секунду — Джон и Джейд вряд ли заметили, но Роуз слишком хорошо разбирается в людях и в том, что они не желают говорить вслух.  
— Снимай куртку, — приказывает она, — и футболку.  
— Вау, — фыркает Дейв. — Я понимаю, омела над моей башкой намекает, но мы с Эгдерпом первые под ней затусили, так что сперва я должен чмокнуть его, а перед действием с раздеваниями должно быть что-то ещё, разве нет?  
Но Джон улавливает тревогу в голосе Роуз и тянет друга за собой, даже не потрудившись снять ботинки. И только он, находясь совсем близко, видит, как Дейв недовольно закатывает глаза.

— Да я клянусь запасом сока в своём холодильнике, всё заебись, я лишь чутка обнялся с ремнём безопасности... Ауч!  
— А это, изволь объяснить, что?  
— Да ладно, бля, это ж синяк, любой бы орал, если бы получил в него острый тычок твоим когтем, дамочка-мозгоправ!  
Роуз тщательно ощупывает тёмный длинный след, оставшийся от врезавшегося в тело ремня безопасности. Выдыхает с облегчением — Дейву и вправду безумно повезло отделаться ушибом.  
— Но ёлку всё равно наряжаешь ты, Страйдер, — заявляет Джон, и тот возмущённо взмахивает руками.  
— Я? Не, ну чё за прикол, если сейчас её даже ебаный карлик-эльф сможет обтыкать мишурой и прочим дерьмом? Я правда должен переться на этот мороз и снова переживать радость щиплющего меня за рожу и задницу мороза.  
— Я могу дать тебе своё пальто! — предлагает Джейд, хлюпает носом и добавляет: — Оно тёплое, очень-очень!  
— Ага, по тебе прям видно, — зубоскалит Дейв, но вдруг как-то обмякает, опустив плечи. — Слушайте, я правда устал. Пиздецки устал. И не спрашивайте, чего мне стоило вырваться сюда.  
Джейд обнимает его и укутывает в плед, чихает и тут же спешно извиняется. Дейв смеётся и треплет её по голове, запутывая копну длинных волос ещё больше.  
— Я принесу глинтвейн, — говорит Роуз, поднимаясь, и, когда она оборачивается, Джон видит на её лице искреннюю улыбку.  
— Та-а-ак, погодите-ка, я предвижу, что на столе меня абсолютно точно не ждёт аппетитная тамале, да? Ну бля, это же лучшее, что может предложить мексиканская кухня! Даже лучше начос, хотя не уверен, что начос из Мексики, да и насчёт тамале хуй знает, но я всегда считал, что они оттуда, да и похер, пока она чертовски вкусная... Хотя какая, блядь, разница, если её всё равно нет, а? Джейд, ну вот чо ты ржёшь, твой лучший кореш страдает от неразделённой с друзьями любви к еде, а ты!..

Попыхтев, Джон вваливается в коридор вместе с клубами холодного воздуха, охапкой снега и обрубленной верхушкой ели — достаточно невысокой, чтобы поставить её в гостиной, но и подходящей пушистости — для игрушек и гирлянд. Роуз безошибочно находит в сугробах уцелевшие украшения, и Дейв с Джейд немедленно начинают азартно спорить насчёт того, кто придумает лучший дизайн для мини-ёлки, и в результате половина увешана красивыми ровными рядами, а на другой гирлянды складываются в фантастические фигуры, наполненные ёлочными шарами.  
— Осталось сорок пять минут, — Дейв бросает быстрый взгляд на часы. — Воу, я почти волнуюсь, прикиньте, это ж дохуя важный момент — такой же, как и все предыдущие отмечания Рождества, хотя...  
Он засыпает, едва сев на диван, и Джон подсовывает ему под голову подушку, пока Роуз цыкает на потянувшуюся к фломастерам Джейд.  
— Нельзя его разрисовывать! Ну и что, что он в прошлый раз сделал это с тобой, не стоит подражать его поведению.  
— Но это так весело!  
— Т-с-с!  
Джейд засыпает рядом, едва цифры на электронных часах превращаются в нули. Роуз осторожно поднимается, приоткрывает ненадолго окно, чтобы проветрить, пока Джон старается не звенеть убираемой посудой.  
— Меня беспокоит Дейв, — одними губами шепчет ему Роуз.  
— Всё хорошо, — улыбается Джон. — Он здесь, с нами. Завтра мы поболтаем и что-нибудь придумаем. Ты, кстати, не взяла свои подарки.  
Роуз улыбается в ответ. Подарки не так важны, как то, что со всем присущим ей скептицизмом и негативизмом Роуз верит Джону. Верит, что вместе они что-нибудь придумают, и в новом году всё наладится — не вернётся обратно, но обязательно станет лучше.  
В конверте небесно-синего цвета со звёздами оказывается пара билетов на концерт виолончелистов, которые сама Роуз никогда бы не достала. В зелёном свертке — травяной чай с высушенными ягодами и корицей. В красной коробке поджидает книга — редчайший экземпляр рукописи, переплетённой вручную и с выцветшими иллюстрациями. Такая стоит миллионы, и Роуз не уверена, что столько денег можно законно заработать, даже будучи сияющим во вспышках камер Дейвом Страйдером. Роуз осторожно убирает книгу, продолжая рассеянно улыбаться, и оглядывается на задремавшего в кресле Джона, даже не потрудившегося нормально лечь спать.  
Роуз выключает свет и гирлянды, закрывает окно и поднимается в комнату наверху, где уже приготовлена её постель. Рождество наступило, и не оставило никакого чувства волшебства — только тепло от присутствия друзей.  
Они всё ещё вместе, и всё будет хорошо.


End file.
